csofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CaptainPrice1337
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter Strike Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Counter-Strike page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) RE:Template No problem. Give me three days. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 09:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've done with page Seal knife. I've create the infobox template and you can start adding pages. But, there are no navigation box because I can't create it. I've request help from StrikerBack. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 11:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::What's your problems with weapon galleries? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 08:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Deagle Can you upload worldmodel image for deagle? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Where have you been? It such a long time not seeing you. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :What is CQB? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Infobox faction Done with that. Refer US Navy Seal. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 08:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Take a brake I'm on vacation from 27.4 ~ 30.4. Please take care of this wiki. I'm counting on you. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Take a vote! Click here. I just make a test. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 07:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Getting More People Here: I was just thinking on how, to expand this wiki and get more people to come here. And adding more stuff to this wiki. Got any good ideas? Leave me a message! 'SuperNova2' Skull-7 Skull-7 is not heavy, right? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 03:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :From my research, both have same rate of fire and Skull-7 does higher damage that M249. Take a look. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 08:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It looks heavier because of the scope. Well, both m249 and skull-7 have same rate of fire and weight. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Player models How do you get those pictures? Take screenshot or open a MDL file with HLMV? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :How to combine those models? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I cannot decompile model. I am using Jed's Half-Life Model Viewer. Do I need to use other model viewer? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:54, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :I am using Jed's Half-Life Model Viewer v1.3 also. I follow your instruction but I does not found "studiomdl.exe" and "mdldec.exe" in the model viewer file. Where I can download it? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I cannot open your file. It auto-exit. I am using Windows 7 Ultimate. Maybe that will be the problem. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :I had but I did not found it. The only I found were closed threads. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 01:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I have go to tools, configure tools but I cannot find mdldec.exe. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. It works now. You knows a lot. I can learn many things from you. Do you know how to use CSO weapon models into CS 1.6? I have tried copy the files but when I buy a weapon (e.g: Desert Eagle), the weapon does not appear. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Now I have mastered about decompile. I can put those models into CS 1.6 with just editing the QC files. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Nice avatar, bro : ) --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :You are welcome! Haha --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. About your suggestion about Phobos and Oberon, you can see Boss page. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 06:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :About Psycho zombie, is that Hong Kong version releases the zombie in Zombie Mod 2? In Singapore/Malaysia, it is not released in Zombie Mod 2. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 07:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Woah~ What a shock! Zombies in Singapore/Malaysia (SG/MY) version must be purchased with cash points! Your version is better. SG/MY version releases Light zombie with Nata Knife while Heavy zombie with Hammer. How about your version? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 01:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, all original weapons are game points in my version. Glock, USP, P228, M3, TMP, MP5, UMP45, SCAR, XM8 and Scout are free to use forever. The current event is SG/MY is Dead End event. What is your version's current event? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 03:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) The SPAS-12? For real? It is the shotgun used in ''Half-Life. I think I will update your CSO version at right of the main page, at the update section. You can edit it here. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 07:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 06:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandalism Well, The Wikia Community Central advice me to not feed the trolls. They advice me to just block them. I have blocked those trolls for a week for each of their vandalism. Is it enough? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Thank you : ) --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) AK-47 and M4A1 HQ Could you send me those HQ models to my email? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 08:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :din_amx@yahoo.com --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 02:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC)